The Connected
by CatrinaV
Summary: Elizabeth Lily Potter has been running from the Ministry of Magic for most of her life, Dumbledore could not find her until she was 14 still on the run from the henchmen of the man who killed her parents. Why do they want her so bad? Why is she more special then Harry Potter himself? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1: Figuring Things Out

**_The Connected_**

**_Chapter 1: Figuring Things Out_**

**_A/N: Hope you enjoy! I'm new to :) this is rated T._**

I frowned looking across the crowded bustling street of Diagon Alley, I let out a long sigh my so called _friends_ had ditched me. I was alone. They weren't really my friends just people looking after me or rather showing me around. I sighed.

I am a fourth year student and very short for my age of fourteen. I sighed and looked down at my list, I needed a wand, robes, pet, books and other things. This wasn't an average list for a fourth year student and I wasn't an average fourth year student. I looked up from my list to see four friends walking down toward a shop and I froze for a second then I ran toward them.  
"Hello!" I called, "Hello! Please wait!"  
The four kids turned around and looked at me, then two of their jaws dropped. I smiled sheepishly.  
"Harry, can it be?" The girl with orange hair asked, looking back and forth between me and Harry.  
"It can't be." The other girl spoke up, I took in her appearance. She had blonde hair and electric blue eyes with freckles, she was very cute.  
"Ally is right, it can't be." Harry told them frowning, I frowned.  
"Harry…it is me." I sighed feeling hurt, "Dumbledore came to me about a month ago, I got my letter that day which was quite a shock, especially saying I was a bloody fourth year! Three years behind! The people who brought me here ditched me, so I'm on my own."  
Something in the orange haired girls mind clicked, "Harry…it is her. Look at the similarities to your mum…well your guy's mum…she has the same hair as the photos we have seen, the same green eyes as you."  
"Do you have the scar?" Harry asked in a shaky voice. I looked at his forehead and could see the end of his scar, mine wasn't even visible under my thick bangs. I took a shaky hand and lifted them to reveal the same scar, the all gasped and Harry hugged me, "It is you."  
"It is." I muttered hugging him back smiling. Harry was exactly one month older than me. He got the black hair of our dad will I got the dark red hair of our mum, we both got the green eyes of our mum and bad eyesight of our dad. Harry wore what look like older glasses that had newer lenses, must of used that spell that Dumbledore used on mine, my frames were more beat up then his.  
"Well since I got ditched, I am utterly lost." I told him, "Mind showing me around?"  
Harry beamed, "Sure…do you guys want to come with?"  
They all smiled, "Sure, Harry. Umm what's your name?" The red haired girl asked.  
"Harry…you never told them?" I asked turning on him, my anger boiling. My magic was strong and not very controllable when I was angry.  
Harry looked at me sheepishly, "It was a hard subject…I never wanted to talk about it."  
My anger died down a bit but I heard glass break and I winced, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, "My name is Elizabeth Lily Potter but call me Liz, please."  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled, though she looked a little frightened. I gave her a small smile.  
"Ally Porter…long story how I met the trio." Ally said with a sheepish smile.  
"Ron Weasley." Ron said speaking up for the first time, making me notice him.  
"Dumbledore told me about you Hermione." I told her smiling, her smile faltered, "Don't be alarmed, he said you're going to be my tutor, also said you're the smartest of our year."  
Hermione's smile lit up and she looked pleased with herself.  
"Have you stopped by Gringotts, Liz?" Ally asked.  
"Yes, I have." I smiled at her pulling out a bag out of my old knapsack that was on my side, it was old to say the least, "Then I was ditched. They didn't even have the courtesy to tell me about the currency."  
Ron laughed a little bit which earned him a glare from Harry.  
"Galleons are the gold ones and they cost the most and are worth seventeen Sickles, the silver ones, and four-hundred and ninety-three Knuts, the bronze ones." Hermione told me.  
I nodded, "Okay."  
"She didn't catch that." Ron snorted.  
"Yes I did." I told him glaring then repeated what Hermione had said, "So, what do we need first?"  
"I need new robes," Hermione spoke up, "and of course books."  
Ron, Harry and Ally frowned at the book part but I beamed I loved learning about new things, "Let's get our robes first, then my wand, books, a pet, I really want a cat and owl, and then potions stuff. Oh yes where are you staying Harry?"  
"With Ron's parents...I bet they wouldn't mind letting you stay." Harry smiled looking at Ron.  
"Of course." Ron beamed. With that note we were on our way to get our robes, I would soon get a tie in my house colors and other things. Then went to go get my wand at a place called Olivanders, only I went in. Harry gave me a reassuring smile as I went in.  
"Umm hello?" I called into the shop, there was some rattling in the back of the shop making me jump and then a man with white hair stuck his head out, his eyes glistened.  
"Well, well look who it is," The man chuckled, "you look like the spitting image of your mother at her age, Mrs. Potter."  
I blushed, "Thank you, sir."  
"Anyways I think I know what wand you will have." He smiled warmly and handed me a wand, I looked at it blankly, "Now, now swish and flick."  
I picked up the wand and did what he said but something went terribly wrong. There was a deafening popping noise and the lights went out then came back on, I put the wand back down with shaking hands.  
"Umm Mr. Olivander I think you were wrong." I told him.  
The man chuckled, "Yes, yes. You are right there." He smiled then went into the depth of the store and grabbed another wand and gave it to me and gave me a reassuring smile. I frowned but did the same maneuver. This time the opposite happened and my hair was lifted up and there was a bright light.

"Ah there we go, that was indeed weird." Mr. Olivander frowned, "Your brother got the wand that he-who-must-not-be-named has the same feather, the first wand you tried has that exact feather Liz. It is very strange since you and your brother are supposedly linked to you-know-who."  
"We're linked to Voldemort?" I asked, Olivander looked as if I said a curse word or if he would faint, "Does my wand have any heritage?"  
"Oh...yes it does indeed." Olivander said with a small frown, I gulped, "I remember when your mother came in with Serveus Snape they were very good friends until their fifth year, you see. The point I'm getting at is your wand is connected to Serveus Snape, a professor at Hogwarts."  
"Why is that a bad thing?" I asked, frowning.  
"He used to be a follower of you-know-who but Dumbledore trusts him with his life." Olivander said with a twinkle to his eye. I thanked him then left.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected News At Hogwarts

**_Chapter 2: Unexpected News At Hogwarts_**

**_A/N: I forgot to add on the first chapter this is split between the movies and books xx_**

I didn't tell the others about the fact my wand was connected to Professor Snape's, I didn't see the reason. The rest of the day went by in a hurry until we stopped at the pet shop, Hermione wanted to get her cat, Crookshanks, a treat and Harry wanted to do the same for his owl, Hedwig. Ally and Ron told us their owls were getting fat.  
I went in and was greeted by a nice lady who seemed to adore animals, her name was Lacy.  
"I'm looking for a cat and owl." I told her smiling.  
"Well come over here! I can tell by the way you're looking at the highly pampered pets or even the pets that have been raised here that their not your liking." Lacy chuckled at me and I felt my cheeks heat up, "Don't be embarrassed, dear! I am happy, the strays and abandoned pets never get a chance."  
My interest perked at the abandoned pets and strays, "I would love to see them."  
"Great, follow me." Lacy smiled and started walking toward the edge of the shop away from the windows she sighed deeply, "I would love to keep them toward the front of the shop and near the windows but they look so lonely and depressed not to mention ready to bite someone."  
"Maybe they're just reacting to their past." I told her, I walked over to a small brown and white calico kitten who was trembling, she hissed at me as soon as I got close, clawing at me. I could tell it was a girl, "How old is she?"  
"Only a few months I guess, if you choose her you'll have your hands full." Lacy chuckled, I put my hand toward her, she was still clawing at me but she was trembling so much she off balanced herself and fell over, I laughed a bit. I put my hand on her head and she instantly calmed down and I picked her up and she meowed at me softly and started purring, "Wow, I'd never guess that would happen."  
"I have a way with animals." I told her smiling.  
"There is only one other person I know who can do that…are you an animagus by any chance?" Lacy asked, I froze.  
"Uh yes, I am. Please keep that to yourself." I told her standing up with the kitten in my hands, "Now can you show me the owls?"  
I looked through the owls until I spotted a black one with grey specks, it opened one eye as I approached. I smiled at it and held out my arm that wasn't holding onto the kitten, it looked at my arm then back at me.  
"I would be careful, even my animagus friend can't get to that one." Lacy told me warily. I ignored her though and continued trying to persuade the owl to come to me.  
"Hey, you're a very pretty owl," I cooed to the owl, "do you want to come with me? I'll never abandon you."

The owl cocked its head and looked at me, with both eyes open. I inched forward and gently soothed its feathers on its head. The owl then surprisingly put its head into my hand rubbing it, I giggled.  
I smiled at Lacy, "I choose these two."  
"Since they were abandoned, you can have them for free." Lacy smiled.  
"No, I can't…"  
"I insist." Lacy cut me off, I smiled at her and nodded. She got a wicker cage for the kitten and metal cage for the owl and we headed toward the front. Lacy kept reminded to only give the kitten soft food for now and if the owl got skinny try and find mice. I found Harry and Hermione outside carrying my other stuff and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." I told them.  
"You must of paid a mint for that owl!" Ally exclaimed examining the owl but as soon as she put her finger on the bar, the owl pecked at her finger and fluttered it wings. I laughed a bit.  
"Actually no, I didn't." I smiled at them getting confused looks, "I'll explain later, okay?"  
They all nodded, Harry and Hermione insisted on carrying my other stuff since I had the animals. Whenever Hermione tried to even get near the kitten she would hiss at her. We got to the potion store we I noticed a man with greasy black hair that went down to his chin.  
"Why does _he_ have to be here?" Ally spat.  
"What if he heard you Ally?" Hermione asked.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Professor Snape." Harry answered in a grim tone, I gasped almost dropping the cages as I looked at the man. Professor Snape looked over at us and glared at Harry then strolled over.  
"Who is this Potter?" Snape asked his gaze softening as he looked at me, he was friends with our mother.  
"I am right here! So you can ask me that." I snapped at Snape, "My name is Liz Lily Potter."  
His head cocked to the side, "Where have you been for three years? And what is your _full_ name, Mrs. Potter?"  
"Here and there." I shrugged, "And it's Elizabeth."  
I felt something penetrating my mind but I gave it a nice shove and Snape looked shock for a quick second and I gave him a smirk.  
"Well Mrs. Potter are you joining us as a fourth year?" Snape asked.  
"Yes, sir." I answered trying to keep my voice even, "I was wondering, may I ask you a few questions? They are about potions. I'm highly interested."  
Snape looked shocked and the others looked at me wide mouthed, "Umm sure, why not?" Snape said politely walking toward the edge of the store and I turned around grabbing my wand from Harry and switching it with the owl cage and followed Snape with my wand and cat cage in hand. I could hear the owl I just bought ruffling its feathers from here. I turned around and saw Harry holding the cage at the very top keeping his fingers as far away from possible.  
I turned back to Snape and pulled out my wand, "Do you notice this wand? Because if you say no I'll call you out on your bluff."  
Snape looked shocked as he gazed at the wand, "How did you get that?" Snape asked.  
"Olivander of course." I answered.  
"I'm quite surprised." Snape told me after a few moments.  
"Let me guess you thought I was going to get the wand connected to Voldemort?" I asked irritably.  
"Never say his name." Snape spat, "You're not as near as timid as your mum. Your more fierce and protected…even with your brother."  
I sighed. "Yeah will I've had a hard past. Even harder than Harry's. I do have a question for you though. Can you not tell Harry?"  
Snape snorted, "I never talk to him."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Even though I loathed your father, Elizabeth. I'm not going to ruin what image you have of him…" Snape sighed and I glared at him for using my full name, "What is your question?"  
"I came from an orphanage and please call me Liz," I said bluntly letting it soak in, Snape looked shocked, "where do I go for the summer?"  
"Sadly enough back there." Snape answered.  
I frowned, "That is not the answer I wanted."  
"Has Dumbledore told you my story?" I asked.  
A small smile formed on Snape's face, "A tad. I knew he lost track of you when you were supposed to begin your first year at Hogwarts, which is a strange occurrence for him. He hasn't told me much since then, like the fact you've been in an orphanage, where you were, or _how_ he found you."  
"I was in America. Even the Minister of Magic there had a hard time keeping track of me, was bloody fun actually…I know a great deal more magic then people think." I told him, then I frowned, "Keep that to yourself please, though. Dumbledore does not know that, he'll figure out once I start classes though."  
"Why didn't you _want _to be found? And why were you in America of all places?" Snape asked.  
"My adoptive parents weren't killed by a mere accident professor, one of Voldemort's workers must of did it but that is a story for another time my friends are looking worried like you are going to bite my head off. Oh yes and how I got to America, it is amazing what happens when a few papers are changed around." I told him turning on my heel and putting my wand in my bag.  
He grabbed my shoulder and I froze for a second then tore his hand off and turned around, a couple lanterns went out around us and some jars exploded. I knew it was my doing.  
"Never touch me without my permission." I told him icily.  
Snape looked truly frightened for a second, "Just tell your friends that I was truly cruel to you and was mean or something but anything but nice. I have a reputation to uphold and as muggles would say your quite an actress."  
I glared at him and then stalked off toward my brother and friends, "How was Snape?" Harry asked.  
"He is a bloody bastard." I answered, knowing well enough Snape could hear, "What is with his hair? It looks like he hasn't taken a shower in months."  
"Mrs. Potter." A voice said icily behind me, I turned coming face to face with Snape.  
"Yes?" I asked just as icily.  
"That little comment of yours earned you a week's detention." Snape told me, I heard my kitten let out a hiss. Harry was about to say something but I put up a hand to silence him.  
"School hasn't even started yet, _sir_. You can't do that." I told him with a smirk, "Anyways I have a proposal, if I can make my first potion perfectly without any help...I'll take two weeks detention without _any_ complaint."  
"One month and you have a deal." Snape smirked, putting his hand out.  
I smirked back and shook his hand, "Deal."  
Snape pulled his away with his robes following him in a weird manner.

"Are you crazy?" Harry whispered in my ear as we left the potions store.  
"Maybe." I shrugged. Apparently they traveled here by Flo Powder, I hated that stuff. We already magically sent our stuff there. Ron went first, followed by Hermione, then Ally, then Harry and finally me. I said the name loud and clear and thankfully made it. I let out a long sigh of relief.  
"I was wondering why a lot more stuff came back then needed." A woman with red hair said raising an eyebrow and looking at Ron.  
"Sorry mum, we really had no way of telling you." Ron told her, "But we'd knew you'd let her stay.  
"And why is that?" Ron's mum asked.  
"Easy, I'm Harry's sister." I piped up.  
Mrs. Weasley looked at me with her jaw dropped open, "I was wondering why you looked so much like Lily."  
I blushed, "Yeah I've heard that a lot."  
I heard footsteps coming downstairs and three people appeared in the living room, I smiled sheepishly at them. I could tell they were Ron's siblings by the red hair. There were two male twins and one younger girl.  
"I'm Fred,"  
"I'm George." The twins introduced, I raised an eyebrow. I could already tell they were trouble but I liked that.  
"Who are you?" I think the one who was Fred asked.  
"Liz Potter." I answered. The twins and the younger girl looked over at Harry and then back to me.  
"Who are you?" I asked the younger girl breaking the awkward silence.  
"Ginny Weasley, I'm a second year." Ginny answered.  
"Awesome." I answered nodding then I turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Well Mrs. Weasley is alright that I  
stay?"  
She gave me a warm smile, "Call me Molly and of course."  
"Well I'm very tired." I announced.  
"We'll show you up to where Ally, Ginny, and Hermione are staying." Fred and George said at the same time. Harry frowned but I nudged him in the shoulder and grinned at him.  
"Sure," I beamed, "can you help me carry some stuff up?"  
"Of course." The one who I assumed was George answered. I picked up the animal cages and stuffed some animal food in my already full shoulder bag. The twins grabbed the rest of stuff and we headed upstairs. They showed me a small room with three beds.  
"There are only three beds." I told him raising an eyebrow at him. They both gawked at me, "It isn't like I don't mind sleeping on the floor been doing it most of my life."  
They both started laughing then abruptly stopped and I realized what I said, "Wait…what?" One of the twins said, "I'm George by the way."  
"God, you two need name tags." I said rolling my eyes, Fred smirks, "Harry doesn't know yet."  
"We won't tell." George told me.  
"Promise." Fred said zipping an imaginary zipper over his mouth and George did the same. I rolled my eyes at their childish behavior.  
"Fine…only two other people know, Dumbledore and Snape." I sighed.  
"Serveus Snape?"  
"That git?" Fred asked with just as wide eyes as George.  
"Let's not get into that." I told them, "Anyways, Dumbledore couldn't find me my first year of Hogwarts because I was in America for the last three years until I returned. I've been in Orphanages since I was around…oh I don't know eight or nine? My adoptive parents trained me."  
"For what?"  
"Why were you in an orphanage? Or America?" George asked after Fred.  
"I was getting there." I snapped, "Anyways, my adoptive parents told me before they were murdered I was in more danger then my brother would ever be, the first two years of my life they kept me in hiding. We kept moving from place to place, until my bangs grew long enough to hide my scar and they dyed my hair. In all honesty, this is the first time in years my hair has been its natural color and my eyes. When I was around six they started training to become an animagus, I succeeded in a year which is very rare for someone so young. I was around seven or eight. The following year my adoptive parents were murdered by one of Voldemort's followers, I never knew why I was in more danger just that I needed to run. So when I turned around ten and half I ran.

I switched my papers around dyed my hair, changed my eye color and went to America. Now dodging the American Minister of Magic was a new challenge but it was actually a lot of fun, since no one knew I was animagus and the guy who killed my adoptive parents is well…umm…dead. I stayed in America for a while then made my way back to London and Dumbledore found me. He convinced to come out of hiding, that I'd be safe. In the years on the run, I figured out _why_ Voldemort wants me more than Harry and _why_ his follower decided to go after me. I'm _stronger_ then Harry, _stronger _than Voldemort himself.

When I get angry _bad_ things happen or when my emotions get overly _high_? Take that man who killed my adoptive parents for example, I didn't mean to kill him." I broke into silent sobs at this point, I felt arms around me, "I lied Dumbledore and Snape don't know the whole story. They don't even know I'm an animagus."  
"We still won't tell." George promised. They were both sitting on the edge of a bed and I was sitting on the other end.  
"I think its wicked you're an animagus." Fred told me smiling, I smiled back.  
"You should stay with us during the summers!" George said, "Our mum surely wouldn't turn you down if she knew and she wouldn't tell Harry if you didn't want her too."  
"I can't I'd put you in danger." I frowned.  
"We're already in danger being around Harry!" George beamed.  
"And here I thought you were the smarter twin." I sighed and Fred hitting me on the arm, I glared at him, "I'm in more danger then my brother!"  
"You would go back to an orphanage." George said practically yelling.  
"Shhhhh!" I shushed him, "I would not! I would escape or kicked out for having pets in two hours well no, maybe thirty minutes tops. So, I would be living on the streets. Nothing new there."  
They looked at me wide mouthed and I reached across the bed and shut their mouths. I heard the door open and Hermione, Ginny and Ally entered. I sighed in relief and sent the twins a warning look.  
"What are you going to name your kitten and owl, Liz?" Ally asked and I looked over to the owl who was staring at me intently and the little kitten was looking at the owl as if it was dinner. This would be an interesting year, "Also weren't going to tell us _why_ you didn't pay a knut for them?"  
Fred and George raised an eyebrow at me, "They were abandoned, you see. I think Lacy, the shopkeeper, was happy to get them out of her hair. They are…very unique." I told them, Ginny went toward the little kitten and tried to pet it through the wicker cage but the kitten let out a frightening hiss.  
"So what are you going to name them?" Hermione asked giving the kitten a wary look as Ginny backed away.  
I headed over to the owl and opened the cage, it was wary at first but then relaxed at me scratch under her chin, "Does Nocte sound good girl?" I asked her in a soft tone, the owl let out a soft hoot and fluttered its feathers.  
"That's Latin isn't it?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, it is." I answered closing the cage, Nocte closed her eyes again, "It means midnight."  
"How in the world does that bloody owl like you? She pecks and bites at anyone else that gets near her!" Ally exclaimed, I just laughed in response.  
I went over to the wicker cage, "Be careful Liz, she'll hurt you." Ginny told me.  
I ignored her warning and opened the caged, the kitten let out a hiss. I shook my head, "Come on little girl, I know your just scared." I cooed at her, she must of recognized my voice because the kitten came out and looked at me with her bright green eyes and meowed and then tried to crawl up into my lap. I picked her up and she started purring immediately.  
"Wow…I've would of bet anything that that cat would of clawed your face off." Ginny said shaking her head disbelieving.  
"She is just scared," I reassured, "doesn't know any better yet."

"Kids! Dinner time! Then you need to pack! Remember, you leave for school tomorrow!" Molly yelled from downstairs. I frowned but quickly hid it. I quickly decided to bring the kitten downstairs and name her Jinx. A common cat name, I know. I also grabbed a can of cat food. I noticed at the end of the table was a man who I assumed was Mr. Weasley. I held Jinx closer to me and she squirmed.  
"Harry! You would never believe it! That owl of hers let her touch it and didn't even try to bite her or anything it was amazingly calm." Ally exclaimed.  
Harry laughed and looked at me I just shrugged as I held Jinx. Harry reached out a hand to pet her but she batted at him with a clawed paw, hissing madly, she nearly got him to. I calmed her down.

"Umm I'm going to go put her upstairs and put her food in her cage." I muttered and hurried up the stairs skipping two at a time and put her in the cage. I could tell Nocte was watching me, I turned around and grabbed a treat from a bag laying on the ground and gave her treat to her. Then slowly went downstairs. Mr. Weasley was looking at me and I realized I hadn't introduce myself yet.  
"Uh hi, I'm Liz Potter." I said awkwardly.  
"Elizabeth Potter?" Mr. Weasley asked, I just nodded warily, "You gave the Ministry a scare when you were what a mere eight, nine years old? Then when you got what? Two years older? You gave the American Ministry an even harder time."  
"Arthur!" Molly snapped at him. I looked around the table, Fred and George looked like they didn't want to be here but at the same time looked like the wanted to explain to their father how much danger I was in and how I was just protecting myself but they knew that meant betraying my trust. Hermione, Ginny and Ally looked completely and utterly stunned. Last but not least my brother, Harry, looked betrayed and worried, "That is no way to treat a guest! Bringing your Ministry work home!"  
"It is alright Molly." I told her in a calm voice. Molly looked at me stunned, "Dumbledore trusts me enough to allow me in Hogwarts. That should be enough for you, he even cleared it with the Ministry."  
Mr. Weasley seemed to accept that and calmed, "Well okay then, I apologize for my outburst."  
"Thank you." I told him and sat down. The rest of dinner was awkward and I retreated upstairs at once and packed everything into a trunk. I didn't have many possessions, just a locket of my real family. I truly did look like my mother. Nobody confronted me that night, Ginny offered me her bed but I politely declined telling her I could sleep on the floor, if she could lend me a blanket and pillow I would be perfectly happy. I lie awake for a while that night, the next day was my birthday and I usually had nightmares and didn't feel like sleeping. I wonder if Harry would remember or be less mad to even celebrate. I also wondered if Harry had nightmares. I decided to wear my locket that night. I peered through the room because I could hear shaking and saw that Jinx was shaking in her wicker cage, I sighed and crawled toward it and opened it taking her out. I saw Nocte peering at me through the night.  
For the first night in a long time I slept without nightmares. I woke up with Jinx curled in a ball in my arms, everyone was still asleep, the sun was just rising. I was going to have to adjust to a new sleep schedule. I probably only got like three hours of sleep and the train didn't leave until at least nine this morning. I sighed and tip-toed across the room and put Jinx in her cage. I heard one of the girls rustling in their sleep and froze.  
Once they quit I made my way downstairs and out the front door and into the field surrounding the house. Once I could see the house but they couldn't see my small frame. I concentrated and turned into an equally small orange tabby with green eyes, for a cat my age at least. I stretched out my back and walked around. I smelled the air and thought "bingo" when I smelt a mouse. Personally I hated the taste of dead mouse even though I was a cat at the moment, but I was getting it for Nocte. I stalked the mouse and pounced on it and bit its neck killing it in an instant. I then turned back into a human and stuffed the dead mouse into my pocket. I looked at my watch and noticed it was around seven thirty now. I swore under my breath and ran toward the house.  
When I got into the house everyone was at the table and looked at me with raised eyebrows. I just smiled at them and ran upstairs and put my robes, wand, and other crap in my shoulder bag. I then opened Nocte's cage and threw the mouse in the cage. I saw Jinx looking at me with expectant eyes.  
"Your too young." I told her.  
I went downstairs and took a seat besides Harry, "Happy birthday, Sis." Harry whispered in my ear.  
"I thought you would be too mad!" I gasped.  
Harry chuckled, "I was at first but I figured you had your reasons for not telling me."

"Thank you." I whispered, "I'll explain too you soon enough, Harry."  
"Good. Did you know we have a God Father?" Harry asked me, my eyes widened.  
"We do?!" I exclaimed making heads turn our way.  
Harry chuckled, "He would love to know your alive. Where are you staying anyways?"  
I shuffled my feet, "I'll tell you later, Harry."  
The rest of the breakfast was quiet. Mr. Weasley escorted had Ministry cars pick us up, to my dislike. Mr. Weasley, Molly, and I rode in one car with my Jinx in my lap and Nocte sitting on the floor in her cage.  
"So, Elizabeth…where are you staying?" Molly asked me.  
"Umm…probably on the streets." I answered honestly, "Or maybe with my Godfather."  
"Sirius would like that." Mr. Weasley smiled, "I'm really sorry about being rude the other night."  
"It's all right, you were just worried." I smiled, "Sirius Black, right? I always knew he was innocent…"  
"He's an animagus." Molly told me, "Did you know that?"  
I froze, "Why do say that?"  
"Oh no reason." Molly smiled, "He escaped Azkaban as one."  
"Oh." I said, stroking Jinx. The rest of the car ride was awkward and we finally made it to the train station. I quickly put Jinx in her wicker cage and put my stuff on a trolley. I made my way toward the platform, following Harry. I watched him disappear through the brick pillar, I held my breath and ran through it.  
"Wow, this is amazing." I breathed.  
"Hey, Liz!" Hermione yelled and ran over to us carrying a package, "Harry told me it was your birthday!"  
I smiled at her, "You're not mad?"  
I saw Ally, Ron, Ginny, and the twins walk up behind her, "If Harry's not why should we?" Hermione asked, "Anyways, happy birthday."  
"Thank you." I smiled taking the package, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see Molly holding a package as well.  
"This is from me and Arthur." Molly smiled, "Harry told us last night."  
"T-thank you." I smiled tears forming in my eyes I then hugged her and pulled back, "I haven't had birthday presents since I was like eight or nine…maybe younger."  
"Well….think of it as an another apology." Arthur told me putting a hand on the back of his head.  
I nodded, "Don't worry about it. I understand."  
I went over to the train and loaded my stuff but the train person asked me if I could keep my animals with me they were making such a fuss. I laughed and said sure. I kept my presents with me and headed on the train.  
"Come on, Liz! Sit with us!" Fred called waving me over, I smiled and looked over at Harry who nodded.  
"Coming!" I called and made my way over to the twins.  
"WAIT! LIZ!" I heard Harry call and I stopped midway.  
I turned around and smiled at him, "Yes?"  
"Here." Harry told me putting a piece of parchment in my shoulder bag, "The twins well know what it is, it well come in better use with you. Trust me. Happy Birthday."  
I beamed, "Thanks Harry."  
I ran toward the compartment the twins were in, noticing it was just me and them.  
"What did Harry give you?" George asked as I put down Jinx and Nocte's cages. I grabbed the piece of parchment to find it blank.  
"He said you'd two know what it was." I told them.  
"Oh my…you're very lucky." Fred beamed.  
"What is it?" I asked, frowning.  
George smiled bringing his wand out pointing it at the map, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  
The parchment started filling up, "Wait…that's my father's nickname and Lupin's…and Sirius's….they made this? Is this the….oh no way in bloody hell this still exists?!" \  
"You know about it?!" Fred exclaimed.  
"Of course!" I smiled. The rest of the train ride was boring, I eventually went to go change and we arrived at Hogwarts.  
"Al' firs' years over here!" A half giant called, I hesitated and looked over at Fred and George well carrying my animal cages.  
"Don't." Fred whispered in my ear, "I'll get you where you need to be."  
I smiled happily, "Good. I'm counting on you."  
Fred looked at the map and pointed at a route that went around the regular way that normal higher years went and toward the castle where people didn't go, "Let's go that way." George told me, "We can sneak off and still be able to pull a prank."  
"Bloody brilliant idea." I beamed.  
We veered off and headed toward that direction and toward the castle, we watched the map the whole time watching the first years on the lake. We made way our way inside right before the first years did. Fred and George went inside and I waited, the first years gawked when they saw me. McGonagall came out and frowned at the gawking the first years.  
"Mrs. Potter you will go first and I'll explain that you are not a growth enhanced first year…" McGonagall told me, "though this year we are holding a special event."  
"Which is?" I asked.  
"The Triwizard Tournament." McGonagall answered and my jaw drop.


End file.
